<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucee's Bussy Boy by m0ssballs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365539">Bucee's Bussy Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssballs/pseuds/m0ssballs'>m0ssballs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Graham, Not Serious, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, Other, Texas, alpha bucee, bucee the beaver - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssballs/pseuds/m0ssballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>will and bucee are friends but what happens if will goes into heat while they're at a crime scene with hannibal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bucee the beaver/will graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bucee's Bussy Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Will's</strong> <strong>POV</strong></p><p> </p><p>I awoke from my slumber sweaty and in a panic, I hadn't taken my suppressants in weeks, I had run out a while ago, and I've been too busy to get another pack of them. I calmed myself down and decided I would go with my good friend, Bucee, to get some more after work.</p><p>I get dressed and start heading out the door to go to work when Jack called me, "Hello?" I asked, annoyed.</p><p>"Will the Ripper ripped again, I've sent you the address, get here asap." He quickly said and hung up. I sighed and got my earbuds out, putting them in my ears and playing Kernkraft at full volume to drown out the screaming victims of the Ripper.</p><p>I arrive at the scene 45 minutes later and see Bucee already inside, talking to Jack. I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest becasue Jack was getting Bucee's attention and not me.</p><p>I walk up to them and greet them, "So where's the body?" I ask, "Just in that room, it hasn't been touched yet. Prepare yourself." I nodded and walked in, Bucee behind me.</p><p>I get hit with a strong alpha scent that only I would recognize. It's Hannibal's. I choke on air and move back "S-Sorry, give me a minute please." I close the door behind me and go outside, soon followed by Bucee. "You okay?" He asked with his strong Texan accent.</p><p>"I'm fine.. I need a minute.." Bucee nodded and went on his phone, "How long has it been since you've taken them?" He asked quietly. "A few weeks.. Will you come get a pack with me after this?" He nodded, and we went back inside to where the body was.</p><p>I could feel my body heating up more by the second, Bucee's scent mixed with Hannibal's was too much to handle.</p><p>The body was almost unidentifiable all skin was ripped off, hair burnt off, eyes and teeth pulled out and more. All insides were left except the heart, which was taken, and had rose thorns in its place.</p><p>"He's been betrayed- heartbroken. Someone he loved abandoned him." I said quickly and walked out, "Bucee come on we have to go pick you know what up." He nodded and caught up with me. We got into our separate cars and met at the drug store nearby. I got there first and decided to go inside. </p><p>There was a man working near the suppressants who was uncomfortably close to me, "Need help finding anything honey?" I cringed, "I am perfectly fine.. thanks though.." He started smiling, "Come on little omega let me help you. I'm sure your little omega brain doesn't know which ones to pick huh?"</p><p>I began backing away when I ran into Bucee, who held me tight against him when he saw what was happening, "Aw is this your alpha?" The worker smirked, "Excuse me sir, what are you doing to my- uh- boyfriend?" Bucee stuttered. </p><p>I let out a mewl and got closer to him, in which he blushed at, "I was just trying to help this little omega here, isn't that right?" I shook my head and Bucee sighed and led me away to get the workers manager. </p><p>We left the store after reporting the worker, forgetting the suppressants. I was still shaken up, so Bucee drove me home and said he would go back for my car after I was home.</p><p>When we got home, Bucee layed me down on my bed, and went back to get my car, assuring me that he would be back soon. I suddenly got hot and my brain clouded over as I started calling out for an alpha.</p><p>I started writhing and rutting, letting out a scent of my heat. Bucee got back about 20 minutes later and came inside to check on me when he saw me going into heat. I recognized his scent and slick started running my legs, "A-Alpha~..." I moaned. I looked at him and saw his eyes get darker, and I started to smell the scent of his arousal and pre-rut.</p><p>"Naughty boy.." Bucee growled </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok shawtys that's it for now stay tuned for chapter 2 ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>